A Love Story
by the female apophis
Summary: Mindless FLUFF!!! If you're not into that kind of thing, don't read. Other wise, enojoy!!
1. How It All Started

A Love Story

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans.

Spoilers: Just know that Daniel is back, and Jonas is gone.

Rating: PG (it's relatively mild)

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: S/J and slight Dan/Jan

Type: Romance

Summary: This story is completely fluff! I'm serious! I'm warning you now. If you don't like this kind of thing don't read it! Otherwise, enjoy!

A/N: SCHOOL'S OUT! WOOHOO! Anyway, while out bathing in the sun, I wrote this. Hope you guys like. As always please R&R.

********************

How It Started (part 1)

It started off as a cold November morning. The sky was heavy with black clouds and the weatherman was saying that snow was a distinct possibility.

I didn't know what it was that kept bugging me but it was definitely something. As I drove to work, I half listened to the radio. Then something really caught my attention.

The guy on the radio sounded really familiar. He sounded like Jack. But I know that was crazy, because he was at the base eating breakfast right now with Sam and Teal'c. At least he should be.

But the more I listen the more this guy started to sound more and more like Jack.

I think Jack may have gotten a new job. Boy is he gonna get it when Hammond finds out.

(Part 2)

Teal'c and I were sitting in the commissionary waiting for the others to arrive when the colonel comes walking in. He looks slightly out of breath and I can't help but smile.

He told me about the radio gig he got. He's a DJ at a local station. I've listened to him a few times and I must say I'm impressed. He's really quite good at what he does. He plays newer stuff as well as some oldies.

I just hope he tells Hammond soon. I would hate to see him get into trouble over this.

(Part 3)

Jack O'Neill came to see me today. He told me about his job. I told him that we would do what was necessary to keep him both here and there.

I already knew he had the job though. I heard him on the radio the other day on my way to work. I was just waiting for him to come and tell me for himself. I'm glad he did.

I just hope he doesn't leave. But if he does, it'll mean that him and that pretty little major of his can finally get together.

Okay, if you want to review, now is the time to do so, or else you get no more!


	2. How It Went Down

How It Went Down

(Part 1)

I left the SGC. I didn't know what else to do.

I love the SGC; but my knees, however, don't. They've about had it. My backs been giving me more and more problems these days. My body's had enough.

And, of course, there's Sam. If I ever have a chance in hell of getting with her, the time is now. I can't risk losing her.

I love my job at the station. It's different, challenging, and exciting. Not as exciting as 'gate travel, but still exciting.

Hammond said that he would contact me if they ever needed me. I gave him my thanks and strolled down to my office. I got tons of junk to clean out of there.

As I finished up, I hear a gently knock on the door.

I raise my head and see Sam standing there. She has a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She's happy that we can be together, but sad that I'm leaving.

"I wanted you to know that you are the best CO I have ever had. It was an honor serving with you." She snaps off a crisp salute and I am glad to return it.

"So, Jack, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place and have dinner."

"That would be great. What time you want me to be there?"

"Seven. Oh, and bring the wine."

"Yes, ma'am." She smiles and walks out.

(Part 2)

He showed up on my doorstep at seven sharp. Why was I not surprised? He handed me the wine, and I, in turn, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After dinner that night, we sat around just talking and laughing. It felt good too. We haven't been so at ease with each other in years. I think it started to get worse after Daniel ascended, and continued to get worse when Jonas left.

But now, we're happy. We can actually have a comfortable silence again.

I look back on that first night now and smile. After having a few drinks, we ended up making out on my couch. But we ended it there. I think we both realized that we had to take things slow. The fact that we made out was a pretty big step in itself.

We started living together about a month ago. One night after having some of the most fantastic sex of my life, he asked me to move in with him. I quickly agreed and three days later all my stuff was there.

I've noticed that Janet's been trying to get me out of the house more often of late. And when I come back, Daniel and Teal'c are there.

I'm beginning to suspect something. I don't know what it is, but something big is going down.

(Part 3)

I know Sam's beginning to suspect something. Janet assures me that I'm wrong, but I know I'm right. Daniel and Teal'c both agree with me.

Now, my only question is how in the world am I going to propose to her?

I want it to be romantic. When I told the guys this, they were clueless. Janet, on the other hand, was a huge help.

She suggested that I take Sam somewhere to go stargazing.

My plan began to come out from there. It's almost done now. Janet's helping me with the finishing touches.

This is gonna get good.

(Part 4)

Janet and I had an absolute **_blast._** We went shopping and she helped me pick out this beautiful dress.

It's the perfect little black number. It's full length and it's made of satin. It also happens to be a strapless and it has a slit on the right side that reaches to my mid thigh.

After we got the dress, we went lingerie shopping. I always need something new now.

Apparently so does Janet. Her and Daniel have been dating for almost a month now.

Our sixth month anniversary is today. I knew there was a reason Janet was so desperate to get me out of the house today.

I just want to know what Jack has up his sleeve this time. I think it's gonna be good.

Okay, review. It's safe to do so now.


	3. What Happened Next

What Happened Next

(Part 1)

I've got everything ready now. The candles, wine, blanket, dinner and everything else I need (save the ring) is in the truck. I've got the ring carefully hidden in my jacket.

I'm gonna take her up to this spot in the forest I found a few years ago.

After a romantic dinner under the stars, I'm hoping to be able to propose.

I hope Janet was able to get Sam to buy a new dress today. It'll come in handy tonight.

Okay, she's home. After dropping a quick kiss on her waiting lips, I send her down to 'model' her new dress for me. She willingly complies.

When she comes back down a few minutes later, the sight of her takes my breath away. She looks absolutely stunning in that thing.

As she crosses to me I take her in my arms and place a blindfold over her eyes. I have to stall her hands when she goes to remove it.

"Don't Sam. I'm gonna take you somewhere. You'll understand when we get there. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Her answer is so honest it makes me smile. I just hope she says 'yes'.

(Part 2)

As he takes the blindfold off, I gasp at the beauty of this place. You can see every star with crystal clarity. Now I know why he wanted it to be a surprise.

He leads me over to a grassy spot. He then proceeds to lay out a blanket and dinner. As he sits down he gestures for me to join him. As I curl up in his arms, a feeling of complete safety washes over me.

After enjoying another one of Jack's delicious dinners, we sit around and talk for a while. I lean into his embrace and he kisses me lightly on the neck.

He removes one arm from around my waist and pulls something out of his pocket.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack."

"Sam, I've loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. Would you do me the greatest honor of all in becoming my wife?"

Reviewing is good for you! I swear!


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

Where Do We Go From Here

"You do realize that I would never in a million years dream of saying anything but yes?"

He looks momentarily stunned before his face breaks out into a huge grin. I know I've just made him one of the happiest men alive.

We get our stuff packed up relatively quickly and we're soon on our way back to our house.

Once there we make passionate love for the rest of the night.

When I woke up the next morning, I notice that Jack is nowhere in sight. My fears are soon dashed as he comes back into the bedroom bearing a tray that appears to have food on it.

"That smells delicious."

"It should be. It took me long enough to make."

I'm gonna like this life with him.

I know it's short, but if you review I'll post the next part.


	5. But WaitThere's More!

But Wait! There's More!

(Part 1)

The day of their wedding has come. I have to admit, I was a little stunned when my daughter told me who she was marrying. But once I got over the initial shock, I was ecstatic. I couldn't have picked better for her. I know her mom would have loved him.

Sam looks absolutely breath taking in her dress. It falls off her shoulders and the sleeves are made entirely of chiffon. It falls to the floor and still manages to show off how beautiful she is.

I'm sure all fathers say this on their daughter's wedding day, but Jack is one lucky man.

(Part 2)

Sam turned quite a few heads that day as Jacob proudly walked her down the aisle. Jack was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and I can't say I blame him.

Janet and I decided to tie the knot a few weeks ago.

Teal'c and I are the best men. Jonas was able to make it back for the day. I'm glad he could come. We haven't seen him in so long.

Hammond calls the church to order, and soon afterwards the words that every SGC officer has placed bets on how long it would take to say are said.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Jack didn't even bother to hear the last part. He was kissing Sam before Hammond got done with the first part.

Another short one, I know. But you're almost done. Just keep reviewing and I'll post the last couple of chapters.


	6. And Finally

And Finally...

I can't wait to tell him. We've been trying for almost six months now, and it's finally happened.

I'm pregnant.

As I come home, I find Jack watching a hockey game. I wrap my arms around his neck and as his head leans back I give him a kiss.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself. What are you so happy about?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

His face splits into a grin, and soon he's holding me to his chest and we're taking comfort in the knowledge that we're going to be parents.

"So, when are you due?"

"In about seven months."

"Sweet."

We smile and then share a tender kiss.

The shortest one yet. But reviewing right now would be a very good idea.


	7. Baby!

BABY!

"Jack, its time."

As soon as she says the words, I shoot out of bed and we're soon on our way to the SGC.

When we get there, Janet has a wheelchair waiting. Sam's rushed down to the infirmary with me jogging in her wake.

Seven hours later, Janet's placing our daughter, Danielle Marie O'Neill, in my arms.

I smile at the sleeping woman on the bed beside me. She has a soft smile playing on her features and I leave her to get some sleep.

I've decided that I'm going to quit the station and become a stay-at-home dad. Sam liked the idea, so that's what's gonna happen.

This is just the beginning. It can only get better from here.

~fin~

Congrats! You've made it this far!

REVIEW! NOW! NO, REALLY, IT'S SAFE TO DO SO NOW!

"Why do we drive on the parkway, and park on the driveway?"-Anonymous


End file.
